Dana's Backstory
by Ilovetoreadgirl
Summary: Percy has a dream about Dana, character in demigod Daily, which forces her to tell him her sad, slightly heartbreaking backstory. I suck at summaries, but if you want to know what happened to Dana before Percy came, since people said she was perfect, read this. Takes place between the chapter that talks about Percy's dream and the other chapter.


Dana woke up with a start. _'What was that about?'_ She thought. She looked to her left to see her restless brother, Percy Jackson, with the sheets strewn across his bed. Dana thought that she should see what he's dreaming about, since she was up. '_Oh,'_ she thought, _'That's what it was. But why is he dreaming THAT?'_

Percy Jackson was dreaming about killing her.

Dana got out of bed, and went to shake Percy awake. "Percy. Percy. PERCY GET UP!"

"AAAHHHH! WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED AND HOW MANY ARE INJURED? Oh, hey, Dana." Percy said.

"You were having a nightmare," Dana told him.

"Well, I think I know why I was dreaming that." Percy confessed, "I keep hearing all this great stuff about you, and everyone likes you better and you can do like, everything, and your life is perfect. I guess I'm just jealous. Sorry."

"Has Chiron ever told you about my childhood?"

"No, why? It must be perfect, unlike everyone elses here," Percy answered.

"Actually, no. It wasn't. It wasn't miserable, but not perfect. I was born in Miami, Florida, on September 18, 1994. Like you, I was raised by my mother. We had just moved to New York,and I had ridden the school bus. When I got on, kids threw things at me. Pen, pencils, balled up paper, gum wads, etc."

"Wait, wait, wait. How old were you?"

"Eleven. It was the middle of the year and I was starting 5th grade. So, I went to sit in the back where the 'losers' sat. While I was walking back, I was tripped by a girl named Shayla, and her friend Morgan pulled my hair and took my glasses. They both had blond hair, Morgan's long, and Shayla's long, while their eyes, were green. Morgan also had acne. So, when we got to school I had a pretty good day, and my teacher was really awesome. His name was Mr. Docter, or Mr. D."

"Mr. Doctor?" Percy smiled.

"Yeah. But spelled Docter. Or Chiron. So after I got home I went to my bedroom to do my homework and, after an hour or two, my mom still wasn't home. I went to check our house phone. There were 2 missed calls. **First missed call 13:24:56 "Hey, Dana. Its your mom. Sorry, but my flight to Minneapolis was actually today. The fridge is full of groceries. I'll be gone for three days but I'll be back on Friday night. Love you. Bye." Second missed call 15:12:34. "Sertori family, your family member, Jessie**** Sertori, has been killed in a plane on its way to Minneapolis at 2:56:43p.m. ..." **I don't know what she said next, because I had dropped the phone. I had fallen to my knees and started bawling my eyes out."

"I'm sorry I don't know. You can stop. I know this is painful for you." Percy said. Tears started forming around Dana's eyes.

"No, no. You have to know what happened to me. So, the next day, I called in sick at school, and sometime after school, someone knocked on my door. All my instincts yell 'DON'T OPEN IT!' But I did. Can you guess who was at the door?"

"Mr. D.?" Percy guessed.

"Good try, but no. It was Shayla and Morgan. When I opened the door they started to change shape. At the time I didn't know but they changed into dracaena. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed two knives. When they came in, I threw them with perfect accuracy, which was strange, because I was terrible at sports."

Percy opened his mouth to say something but Dana stopped him, "It's true. I was. Not anymore, though. So they turned to dust, and I was freaking out, blah, blah, blah. The next day I went to school, and I told Mr. D. what happened. Everything. What he told me next was strange, though. He said he had to get me to camp right away, and called someone and told them what happened."

"Oooohhhh, what happens next? Who brought you to camp?"

"I'm about to tell you, Percy. Then, Mr. Docter took me outside where a black van was waiting. He said, and I quote, 'Get her to camp, _right away._' Then I asked him what about all me and my mom's stuff, and he told me we'll get it, later. When we were almost at camp was when I finally decided to take a look at the driver. He was about 15 with brown hair and ice blue eyes. He introduced himself as-"

"Wait, did you like him?" Percy interrupted.

"Yes," Dana confessed, "_Anyways, _as I was saying, his name was David Wind, son of Dionysus. And we got there and blah, blah, blah. It was all the same stuff that happened to you pretty much, except I forgot that it was my birthday, and when Chiron told me about all the Greek stuff, I knew all about it. But I didn't believe it. That night, I was claimed by Poseidon, and I still couldn't believe it. I thought I was going crazy, and I had just lost my mother. So, when everyone had to go to bed, in the cabin, I tried to kill myself."

"But you didn't because you're still here, with what, and _this _cabin?" Percy looked at floor with shock as if Dana's blood soaked it.

"Yes, I know I'm still here, thanks for reminding me, with a knife, and yes, _this_ cabin. Well, right before it touched me Chiron came in and saw me with the knife and took it away in a second. He said to believe that all this stuff is real, because it's not going to get any easier to deny it. So, actually, the Hunters of Artemis came the next day, and offered to let me join. I did."

"You were a Hunter of Artemis?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Now we hunted monsters, blah, blah, blah. Then, we followed a monster all the way to Australia. There, I met 3 girls. **(This part is H2O pretend this is the first couple movies WITH Dana in them)** Then, when a lunar eclipse came, I went to the moon pool. and when you're in the moon pool when there's a lunar eclipse, you can never be a mermaid again. So you know what happens next.-"

"What happened to the Hunters of Artemis?"

"When I met the girls, I was by myself. After that, I went back to Artemis and just met the girls the next full moon, the lunar eclipse. I had no powers like them, though. And when I came back, they had killed the monster that went there. And when we got back to America, Artemis told me to drop out of the Hunters. She knew about the mermaid deal, anyway. I tried to argue, but she wouldn't change her mind. So, we were in Florida at the time, and so I went on my way. But not without protection."

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned.

"This." Dana held up her charm bracelet. "The deer is Artemis' sacred animal. The dolphin for Poseidon. The bow and arrow, her weapons. And _Artemis_ so I remember I was a Hunter. The way it works is I say the name of a weapon to it."

"Can anyone else use it?"

"No. Only I can activate it, unless I give someone access for it."

Oh. Cool."

"Yeah. So I went on my way and, after a few days, found another demigod. I was planning on going back to New York because the Hunters finally talked some sense to me. Can you guess who I found?"

"Uh, Chris?"

"No. Try again. Who is someone very special to me?"

"Oh, Chase."

"Exactly. So, we got back to camp blah, blah, blah, and actually I was gone for 3 months. 1 in Australia, 1 going there and coming back, and the last one getting back here. And I lived a happily ever after. I was busy after that; I got contacts, but I kept my glasses in case anything ever happened to the contacts, I got braces, I learned to play the clarinet, I took basketball and volleyball lessons, I would not be labeled as a loser again, so I earned a reputation, I, actually this is like you, became best friends with Chase, became 13, and then later you came to Camp. Oh, and when we were 14 we started dating, me and Chase, and I didn't have a lot of dyslexia so I was the best reader and speller in my classes in school. And somehow I learned to dance and sing."

"Oh, so your life wasn't perfect. I feel like a big jerk now."

"Don't. It's my fault. I should have told you sooner. And now it almost perfect. I have everything I could ever want. Except my mom. And you are a _big_ part of everything. But if there's anything you need to know about me or my past life, just ask. Don't be afraid."

"Sure. Thanks, sis."

"Oh no, you're turning into Apollo." Dana moaned.

They laughed, hugged, and went back to bed with peaceful,** (FINALLY)** dreams.


End file.
